


Ignoring Life.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literature is the most agreeable way of ignoring life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring Life.

**Title** : _**Ignoring Life.**_  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Author** : pekeleke  
 **Word** **Count** : 100  
 **Challenge** : Written for [**snape100's**](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/)Challenge  559: Snape the Ravenclaw.  
 **Warnings** : None.  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary** _ **:**_ Literature is the most agreeable way of ignoring life.  
 **A/N1:** The Summary and title of this drabble come from a quote of ** **'The Book Of Disquiet'**** by Fernando Pessoa.

********A/N2:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=405&key=PEKELEKE6cb93deb1d264809a97082fddc61a3e1)**  


 

**Ignoring Life.**

Harry finds his oblivious crush drowning another book in red ink and chuckles despite himself.  
“You forgot it's pub-night again.”

“Hmmmm.”

“It's the sixth time in a row, Severus.”

“Indeed.”  His colleague answers, clearly distracted, and Harry's bitter smile softens around the edges, becoming less frustrated, more wistful. Resigned.

“You should have been a Ravenclaw.”

“Pfft!”  Severus snorts, and Harry freezes. _'Maybe, just maybe..._ '

“Corrugated shells aren't fire-resistant.”

“Or maybe not.”  Harry whispers, deflated.

“What was that, Potter?”

“Nothing.  I just—sometimes I wish you'd stop reading your life away.”

“Pardon?”

“Look at me!  I'm here: waiting for __you__ _,_ Severus.”

 

  
  



End file.
